Hekatonkheire Ancient Ones
Hekatonkheire The Hekatonkheires (also known as the Hundred-Handed Ones) are the eldest children of Gaea and Ouranos and the elder brothers of the Cyclops and Titans they have one hundred hands and fifty faces depicting different emotions. They are the 1st children of Gaea and Ouranos and thus They are the primeval Ancient Ones of violent storms, Briares particularly of sea storms They are powerful enough to break mountains and they are as tall as the sky. All three are separately more powerful then most titans combined, in fact Kronos the king of Titans could not defeat one of his elder brothers with out the "Strength Of Might" and it is said that even with the strength of might and all there Titan bothered they could don't defeat all three Hekatonkheire. Which in part was half Ouranos fear of his 1st born sons, using there appearance as a excuse to banish them. Briares- Ancient one of thunder and earthquakes Cottus- Ancient one of hurricanes Gyges- Ancient one of thunder and lightning The Hekatonkheires were part of the very beginning of things in the submerged prehistory as natural phenomena symbolized the Hecantonchires then they represent the gigantic forces of nature that appear in earthquakes and other convulsions or in the motion of sea waves. Shortly after they were born their father Ouranus threw them into the depths of Tartarus because he saw how ugly the Hecatonchires were at their birth and pushed them back into Gaia's womb, upsetting Gaia greatly, causing her great pain and setting into motion the overthrow of Ouranus by Cronos, who later imprisoned them in Tartarus. According to Hesiod, the Hekatonkheires were children of Gaia (Earth) and Uranus (sky).12 They were thus part of the very beginning of things (Kerenyi 1951:19) in the submerged prehistory of Greek myth, though they played no known part in cult. Their names were Briareus (Βριάρεως) the Vigorous, also called Aigaion (Αἰγαίων), Latinised as Aegaeon, the "sea goat", Cottus (Κόττος) the Striker or the Furious, and Gyges (Γύγης) or Gyes (Γύης) the Big-Limbed. If some natural phenomena are symbolised by the Hekatoncheires then they may represent the gigantic forces of nature that appear in earthquakes and other convulsions or in the motion of sea waves (Mayer, Die Giganten und Titanen, 1887). Soon after they were born their father Uranus threw them into the depths of Tartarus because he saw them as hideous monsters. In some versions Uranus saw how ugly the Hekatonkheires were at their birth and pushed them back into Gaia's womb, upsetting Gaia greatly, causing her great pain and setting into motion the overthrow of Uranus by Cronus, who later imprisoned them in Tartarus. The Hekatonkheires remained there, guarded by the dragon Campe, until Zeus rescued them, advised by Gaia that they would serve as good allies against Cronus and the Titans. During the War of the Titans the Hekatonkheires threw rocks as big as mountains, one hundred at a time, at the Titans, overwhelming them. After the War of the Titans, the Hekatonkheires became the guards of Tartarus. Storm gods, the Hecatoncheires or Hecatonchires, fierce gigantic 100-handers, were children of Uranus and Gaia. There were 3 Hecatoncheires, Briareus (a sea-storm god married to Poseidon's daughter Kymopoleia Theoi), Cottus, and Gyges. For each pair of their hundred hands there was a head, so these creatures were 50-headed. Uranus threw these sons into Tartarus, in the Underworld. After Zeus freed the Hecatoncheires from Tartarus, they fought on the side of the gods against the Titans (children of the same parents, Uranus and Gaia) in the titanomachy. Children Aegaeon - god of violent sea storms. He is referred as the son of Briareus, one of the three Hekatoncheires. During Titanomachy, Aegaeon was the ally of the Titans. The Hecatonchires remained there, guarded by the dragon Campe, until Zeus rescued them, advised by Gaia that they would serve as good allies against Cronos and the Titans. During the War of the Titans, the Hecatonchires threw rocks as big as mountains, one hundred at a time, at the Titans, overwhelming them. Powers & Abilites Hekatonkheire (Hundred-Handed Ones), are primal Ancient Ones among the few beings that tower a titan with a hundred arms and fifty heads they are to titans what gaints are to mortals they have incredible strength and ferocity that surpassed that of all Titans and other children of gaea and ouranos ,whom they helped overthrow by throwing rocks as big as mountains, one hundred at a time. Which caused a riff between them and there elder silblings the Ourea. There strength and sure power is nearly impossible to match by any born after them, thought they are not imprevious to destruction it would take a might primordial power. Size each taller then mountains there power is so great that upon ourans 1st sight he feared what they could be and imprisoned them As ancient ones there power is great enough to rival Zeus though they often display there strength of kno there place in the realm due to eons of imprisonment Applications Appendage Generation Multiple Arms Multiple Heads Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition Contaminant Immunity Disease Immunity Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Strength/Absolute Strength Environmental Adaptation Weather Adaptation